A need exists for a collapsible food storage bag holder that makes the insertion and packaging of food into a food storage bag more quick and easy.
A need exists for a food storage bag holder that is able to hold a food storage bag open, allowing a user to easily view the insertion of food into the food storage bag as well as to view the food within the food storage bag. Viewing the insertion of food into the food storage bag and the food within the food storage bag allows a user to more efficiently, safely, and cost effectively insert food into a food storage bag.
A need exists for a food storage bag holder that is collapsible, allowing for easy storage of the food storage bag holder when it is not in use.
A further need exists for a food storage bag holder kit allowing a user to easily and quickly assemble a collapsible food storage bag holder.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.